Meet the Red Hood
by IcyWhiteParadise
Summary: After a mission, the Red Hood comes and meets the Young Justice team. Imagine their surprise to learn that this anti-hero is Robin's brother.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a "team-meets-the-Red Hood-and-has-no-idea-who-he-is" kind of story. Just so you know. Yeah, so here it is!**

* * *

Robin finished tying the four drug dealers together, with the help of Aqualad and Superboy. The team had just finished fighting off a bunch of henchmen, and there was a lot of them. It took a while, but victory was sweet.  
Suddenly, a blur of red and yellow rushed by. "KF, what now?" Robin asked, exasperated. The blur came by again and stopped in front of the acrobat. Kid Flash was there, smiling sheepishly. His only response to his best friend's question was holding out a green bow. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Robin turned around and headed for the door of the warehouse.  
"Come on," he called to the others. He was followed out by Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, and a very pleased archer. Artemis had snatched her bow back from Kid Flash, leaving him alone on the floor with a slap upside his head. "Try to keep up, Baywatch!" She said with a smirk.  
"Wait up!" He scrambled after the group, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get out. "Don't leave me here!"  
However, everyone ignored him. Snickering, Robin told the others, "If he's really the fastest boy on Earth, he should be able to catch up at some point." Artemis gave him a high five while Miss Martian nodded. Superboy just kept staring straight ahead.  
Aqualad gave a faint smile before turning to the Miss Martian. "Did you call the bio-ship yet?" he asked. She smiled in return. "Yep, she's already on her way." Kid Flash finally caught up to them, stumbling and resting a hand on Superboy's shoulder so he wouldn't fall. After receiving a death glare from the clone, however, the speedster immediately thought better of it.  
While they were waiting, Artemis managed to start another argument with Kid Flash. While the two shouted at each other, Miss Martian and Superboy struck up a conversation. Robin grinned when he saw them talking together, then pulled out his holographic computer to keep himself occupied. Aqualad took in the scene, glad they weren't on a stakeout tonight. This loud, it would have been over in a matter of seconds.  
Just then, gunshots rang out. They came from inside the warehouse they had been in only moments ago. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked around, wary of their surroundings. Miss Martian quickly set up a mind link.  
Everyone instantly started talking over the link. Aqualad grimaced, and silenced them. 'We should go in on three.' Everyone nodded at this. 'One...' Weapons were drawn. 'Two...' They got ready. 'Three!' The team ran in through the now open wall, courtesy of Superboy who smashed right through it.  
Inside, a figure with a red helmet on his head stood over the four now dead drug dealers, gun in hand. Everyone cringed at the dead bodies.  
"Who are you?" Aqualad asked, water bearers at ready. Superboy curled his hands into fists as Artemis aimed an arrow. Kid Flash stepped back to get a running start as Robin pulled out explosives. "I'm the Red Hood." The guy announced.  
Kid Flash frowned at this. "But that's a helmet, not a hood." He pointed out. Red Hood bristled. "Deal with it." He snapped.  
"Why did you kill those people?" Superboy growled. "They were bad guys. The world's better off without them anyways." Red Hood said dismissively. Just then he seemed to notice Robin. The ninja was standing behind them in the shadows.  
"Hey there!" Red Hood called. Robin scowled. "What are you doing out of Arkham?" The little bird demanded. "Why does everyone think I'm some sort of crazy person?" The anti-hero asked. "I'm just helping the world by getting rid of people like them," pointing at the people on the floor at his feet. "Besides, aren't I allowed to come and visit my little brother?"  
At this point, the team was beyond confused. "Little brother?" Artemis gawked. Kid Flash looked just as shocked. "He's your brother?" Aqualad asked, not getting how Robin was a hero while his brother was the complete opposite. Miss Martian's eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. "Robin's brother is a criminal?" She asked Superboy, who only shrugged.  
Robin stayed neutral about the whole thing. "Red Hood, why do you have to kill the bad guys?" He whined. "Can't you just throw them in Arkham or something?" The Red Hood just smiled. "Sorry. No can do, little brother."  
"I'm not that little." Robin grumbled. Walking forward, the Red Hood ruffled the younger's ebony hair. "Sure you aren't." He said smugly. The team slowly got over their shock. 'Get ready to fight,' Aqualad warned the group over the mind link.  
,Their youngest teammate suddenly spoke up in the link. 'No, don't! He'll shoot at you, he's got guns, at least five or something like that.' Shocked at Robin's knowledge, they slowly put down their weapons. Which, actually, was a smart idea seeing as the Red Hood was showing them exactly how many weapons he owned.  
"I've got quite a few guns in here, but here's my pride and joy," he was saying, showing them a sleek, shiny gun. It looked incredibly dangerous. "Also, I've got some knives," he said with a smirk, showing them a few long, sharp knives. The teens were obviously getting uncomfortable, he noted with a smile.  
Putting his stuff away, he asked Robin, "Do you want to come out with me later?" Robin shrugged. "Sure, why not?" The Red Hood smiled. "Okay, I'll come and find you later." With that, he melted into the shadows and disappeared. The team was just staring at their youngest. "Why'd you say yes?!" Kid Flash all but yelled. "He's like, a crazed killer!"  
"Yes, you would want to be careful around him." Aqualad added. Superboy frowned but didn't say anything. Robin smiled. "I'll be careful! Besides he's my brother."  
Artemis opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, not being able to find words. She looked like a goldfish out of water. "Why didn't you tell us you had a physcho for a brother?!" The archer finally sputtered.  
Robin thought for a moment. "Oops?" He offered, a mischievous grin on his face. With that, he turned and cartwheeled for the door once more. "Let's go home, the bio-ship's here!"  
Miss Martian looked outside. "Oh, it's here already? I didn't even notice it." She said aloud. Then she looked back. Her teammates had already left. "Hello, Megan!"

**Did you like it? I'll update faster if I get more reviews, so please review! **

**Until next time,**

**IcyWhiteParadise**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here You go. Hope you like it, and thanks to Phoenix M. 101 for giving me the idea for this chapter.**

* * *

Robin flipped out of the way of Kid Flash's incoming punch, sending a kick in return. His foot plowed into the speedster, successfully knocking him to the floor.

"Ha! You lost!" Robin shouted happily. He offered a hand to his best friend who was still on the floor. "You do everything fast, even lose fast." The ninja just loved to tease Wally.

Kid Flash accepted the hand and used it to pull himself up. "You just got lucky," he snapped at Robin, who smiled. Kid Flash didn't mean it, since he said that every time he lost. Which was, in reality, every time they sparred.

"Good job, Robin." Black Canary said with a smile. Robin grinned at their training instructor. "Thanks, BC." The bird's smile was contagious. Even though he was still sore about losing, Kid Flash couldn't help but smile.

Just then, the Zeta-tubes glowed and all their mentors walked out. The team immediately turned to face them. Their mentors didn't always come and they rarely came all at the same time.

Aqualad, being their leader, stepped forward. "Greetings. May I ask what brings you here?" Robin snickered. Ever the wise one, Kaldur was always so polite.

The Flash smiled uneasily. "It's nothing," he said, but the whole team could tell it was important. M'gann quickly set up a mind link so they could talk without the mentors knowing.

'What are they hiding?' Kid Flash asked. Robin was thinking about the possibilities. 'Maybe something happened that they wanted to tell us?'

Artemis shook her head. 'They would just call.' Robin smirked at her. 'Sure about that?' The archer scowled back at him.

Aqualad interrupted their conversation. 'The mentors are talking now.' That made them shut up and pay attention, but not before Artemis and Robin shot each other death glares behind their leader.

"We don't want you to worry," Superman was saying, "but someone has left a message for you all." The team exchanged confused looks amongst themselves.

"We thought you'd like to have a look." Flash said, pointing over to Batman who was pulling up a screen. "It said something like, I'm the Red Hood and I'm coming back soon to someone named, 'Little Wing'."

Artemis frowned. "Didn't we meet him the other night? On the mission?" The adults looked surprised. "You met the Red Hood on your last mission?!" Green Arrow almost shouted.

Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah, something wrong with that?" The mentors looked back and forth between their protégés and the screen. Martian Manhunter spoke up. "He is an anti-hero, preferring to kill other criminals rather than put them in jail."

Miss Martian gasped. "Is that why he shot the bad guys last time?" The team winced, remembering what had happened. Surprisingly, Robin answered.

"Yep, he's my big brother. He carries guns and stuff, so be careful." Everyone was shocked at the casual way the youngest out of all of them talked about the Red Hood. Then the older heroes realized something. "The Red Hood's your big brother!?" Green Arrow and Flash cried.

Robin smiled. "You heard me." Kid Flash was thinking about that night, and he remembered something. "Hey, Rob? Didn't you say that you'd meet him after?" Everyone turned to face Robin.

"Uh..." He was interrupted by Aquaman. "Sorry, but does anyone know who Little Wing would be in the message?" This time, Robin answered right away.

"That'd be me, Jason liked to call me that." He smiled at the memory. "Wait," Superboy interrupted. "You know this guy's name too?" From the shocked and disapproving looks he got, Robin knew this wasn't going to end well for Jason.

Luckily for him, a hand shot out from the shadows and pulled him back while the mentors and the team were busy shouting at each other.

The Red Hood snickered at the sight. Turning to his little brother, he motioned for Robin to follow. The two ran, sticking in the shadows. The team realized that Robin was missing right then.

"Oh my gosh, where'd he go?" Kid Flash shouted then let out a girly scream. Artemis slapped him upside the head, none too gently either. "Shut up, Baywatch, you sound ridiculous."

Everyone was looking for the little bird when the Zeta-tubes announced Robin's departure. When they all looked up, they didn't see anyone there. Just then, a figure dropped down in front of the tubes. It was the Red Hood.

Flash and Kid Flash ran straight forward at him, but he jumped up and over them. The two speedsters ran straight into the Zeta-tubes, which Red Hood had set to a different location after sending Robin.

Red Hood waved. "Have fun in Alaska!" He called to them before they disappeared in a flash of light. Turning to face the others, he whipped out two guns. He fired a few shots at the archers who dove out of the way, arrows flying everywhere. Red Hood turned, just barely escaped the Supers that came barreling his way.

As he turned, the anti-hero pulled out a box that glowed green. Reaching in, he pulled out small pieces of Kryptonite. Putting them in one of his guns, he fired at the heroes. Miss Martian gasped, rushing over to help deflect the bullets while the Martian Manhunter lifted the Red Hood up with his telekinesis.

A small ball was thrown out. It was a flash bomb. A blinding light swept over the remaining heroes, giving the Red Hood just enough time to escape. The Zeta-tubes announced his departure, leaving to wherever Robin had went before.

Suddenly, Kid Flash and Flash came back through the tubes. They looked around, taking in the blinded heroes and scattered arrows on the floor.

Kid Flash frowned. "Did we miss something?"

* * *

**Like it? Tell me what you think. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated, too. **

**See ya soon,**

**IcyWhiteParadise**


End file.
